Schlange
by PurpleSealion2
Summary: FICLET/DRARRY “Eu sou isso, um arrepio. E o que eu não daria para ser o arrepio que lhe sobe a espinha? O que eu não daria para não ser o arrepio dele?”


**Título: **Schlange**  
Autora: **JamesB. W.**  
Ship: **Drarry Draco/Harry**  
Fandom:** Harry Potter**  
Gênero****:** Ficlet/Slash/Romance/Drama(?)**  
Censura:** M (não chega ao sexo, mas é bem descritivo)**  
Terminada:** Sim.**  
Capítulos:** Um só.**  
Beta-reader:** Eu e o Word.**  
Teaser: **_"Eu sou isso, um arrepio. E o que eu não daria para ser o arrepio que lhe sobe a espinha? O que eu não daria para não ser o arrepio dele?_".**  
Disclaimer:** Então, eles são meus e não houve nada explícito no livro? Ah, que idéia! Se eu ganhasse dinheiro, eu estaria o gastando e não postando.**  
N/A¹:** _Schlange_significa "serpente" em alemão.**  
N/A²: **é em 1ª pessoa. Quem narra é o Potter, apesar de que eu tenho a impressão de que esse personagem não tem nada a ver com ele. Mas sei lá, quem mais ia ser? .-.**  
N/A³:** Dedico à Lee, que me convenceu a postar quando eu já tinha desistido, e me passou uma música que tava na minha cabeça para me livrar desse fardo. E por ter escrito uma das Femslash mais lindas que eu já li. E por ser legal comigo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Inclinou-se para mim, com sua boca grudada na pele por cima de minha clavícula. Como se eu fosse todo um beijo, e que idéia estúpida era essa?

Eu sou mais do que isso. Sou tudo nele que ecoa, propagasse pelas montanhas. Tudo nele que treme.. Eu sou mais do que a pele fina e delicada - molhada de um veneno que os tolos chamam de saliva - mexendo-se levemente contra a minha própria epiderme. Eu sou mais do que os dedos finos que apertam minha cintura, receosos. Muito mais do que cada truque provocativo. Eu sou intenso.

E mais do que qualquer enganação sórdida, eu sou leve. E rude quando suspiro para o ar e fecho meus olhos com força, prometendo não me render. Eu sou falso. E finjo a todo o momento não dar a menor atenção para cada pedaço de meu corpo – como um mapa do sexo – que agradece pelos toques leves. Eu finjo mal, meus suspiros me entregam, e outro brota-me aos lábios, fugindo de encontro ao último, enquanto eu inclino minha cabeça para trás por instinto. E ele se delicia com o espaço que ganha pelo meu ato grotesco. Eu fujo me rendendo, como sempre.

Ele cola seu quadril no meu, de leve, fazendo o pano de minha própria roupa tocar à minha pele arrepiada e se arrastar por ela. Eu sou isso, um arrepio. E o que eu não daria para ser o arrepio que lhe sobe a espinha? O que eu não daria para não ser o arrepio dele?

Eu aperto meus lábios, um contra o outro, quando ele passa a roçar os dentes tristemente pela curva de meu pescoço. Os dedos ainda tremem, segurando tão pouco do meu corpo que quase escapam, suados de medo. Medo que não era dele, que ele tomava de mim. Eu sou o medo que sinto a cada atrito de nossas peles. Eu sou o medo que surge em todo meu corpo como um _big bang_, uma explosão única. Não, não. Mais como uma bomba atômica, que ecoa os seus efeitos através das gerações. O meu medo explode uma vez, mas ele coexiste com o meu desejo, e se propaga em ondas ao longo do curso de minha vida. Sim, eu sou definitivamente o medo.

Era fácil entre nós. Não havia a preparação, o flerte, a perda de tempo. E nem depois dos meus gritos, da briga, dos roxos de nossos corpos sem nenhum teor luxurioso, nós desaprendemos como lidar um com o outro. Era fácil para ele me tocar de um jeito que eu gostasse, como se eu fosse uma pedra valiosa e escorregadia, e beijar-me de um modo que me fizesse me entregar, como se eu fosse algo para ser tomado em parcelas. Na verdade, isso já era depois. Fácil mesmo era me olhar de um jeito que me obrigasse a aceitar o que vinha a seguir, os olhos finos de prazer, como se fosse um orgasmo só o vislumbrar-me. Mas eu era mais do que um orgasmo. Eu era todo o sexo. Todo o trabalho para alcançar, e todo o sentido de _ter alcançado_. Eu era cada movimento de vai-e-vem, cada carícia.. Mão, boca, o próprio órgão. _O que fosse!_ Eu era o ato em si. A sua melhor encenação.

Eu sou agora a boca dele que treme ainda sobre a minha pele, subindo para a minha orelha. Eu sou os dentes que se fecham numa mordida leve e perfeita. Que me prende por completo, ainda que só prendesse uma pequena parte da minha epiderme tão sem-graça comparada a dele. Eu sou tudo de mais ou menos no mundo que nunca, nunca, nunca, irá se comparar com toda a majestosa forma com que ele existe. Eu sou o terremoto do meu próprio corpo ao lembrar disso. Lembrar que Draco Malfoy _existe_.

Eu sou o movimento que meu peito faz, subindo e descendo com rapidez desesperada, culpando-me pelo o que viria a seguir. E eu sou a minha boca se contraindo ao notar qual seria seu próximo ponto de ação. Ele gruda – fingindo-se de receoso – a boca na minha. E é como se agora, tudo fosse um orgasmo. Ele se mexendo trêmulo enquanto me aperta com as unhas. Unhas cravando em mim como presas de uma cascavel. Perfurando-me e envenenando-me, para que eu não me movesse. Não era dali, entretanto, que vinha o veneno. Como uma boa serpente, Malfoy solta seu veneno pela boca, e talvez por isso eu já sentisse meus lábios dormentes.

Eu instintivamente – e tudo em mim é instinto – aperto seu pescoço, puxando-o para mim. E ele passa a ser um pouco mais exigente no contato, mas nem por isso menos atuante. E quando a sua língua firme - que trai toda a sua encenação de medo - roça meus lábios, a minha, amedrontada, se rende em luxúria. Eu sou agora meu corpo todo relaxando, me acalmando, e aceitando. Não há nenhum modo de evitar, e eu sei, porque não há nenhum modo de mudar o que já se passou. E o que se passou? Draco e eu.

E, finalmente, é isso que eu sou. O meu passado com a serpente, e é isso que eu quero ser. Eu quero ser cada vez que ele me toca e eu hesito, cada vez que ele me olha e eu me contraio em sofrimento. Que meu peito dói com a lembrança. Que minha face se molha com o reflexo. Eu quero ser cada uma das sensações que ele me proporciona, porque o mundo é envolto disso. Tudo é somente Draco e eu, lutando para nos tocarmos uma vez mais, sem realmente querer nada além disso.

- Eu realmente acho que você deveria parar.. – ele sussurra contra meus lábios - ..de fingir ser mais do que você é.

Eu sou o louco - o completamente descontrolado -, eu sou a falta de sanidade em mim. Eu sou só essa parte que grita, e suspira, _amor_.. Essa parte que anseia para fingir mais uma vez que nós nunca nos deixamos.


End file.
